In Classification and Determination of Constitution in Traditional Chinese Medicine, the China Association of Chinese Medicine classifies body constitutions of the human body into nine types, i.e., yin-yang harmony constitution, yang deficiency constitution, yin deficiency constitution, qi deficiency constitution, phlegm-dampness constitution, damp-heat constitution, qi depression constitution, blood stasis constitution, and allergic constitution, most of which are sub-healthy states.
The Allergic constitution is a special body constitution resulting from the factors such as congenital deficiencies and endowment heredity, including congenital or hereditary physiological defects, congenital or hereditary diseases, allergic reactions, primary immunodeficiency and the like. The general characteristic of the allergic constitution is congenital disorder, mainly characterized by physiological defects, allergic reactions and the like. People with allergic constitution generally have no other defects, but for people with abnormal native endowment, some may have malformations, and some may have physiological defects. The common manifestations are: people with allergic constitution usually suffer from asthma, wheal, throat itching, nasal obstruction, sneezing, etc.; people suffering from genetic diseases have the characteristics of vertical transmission, innateness, and being familial; and people with fetal-borne diseases have the characteristics of the mother's body affecting growth and development of fetus individuals and suffer from relevant diseases. People with allergic constitution have different psychological characteristics from each other, dependent on intrinsic nature. People with allergic constitution are susceptible to asthma, urticaria, pollinosis, drug allergies, etc. The allergic constitution is poor in adaptability to the external environment, for example, people with allergic constitution are poor in adaptability to the easy-to-sensitize season and are prone to chronic complaint.
Such sub-healthy constitution as allergic constitution belongs to chronic diseases and has a relatively long disease course, and requires a long-term medication and gradual conditioning, in order to achieve the effects of consolidating the vital essence and strengthening the origin, and strengthening the body resistance to eliminate pathogenic factors. The dosage forms commonly used in the traditional Chinese medicine are decoctions and Chinese patent medicine such as pills and the like. Decoctions usually have relatively good efficacy, but the administration thereof is complicated, and the taste thereof is poor, if the decoctions need to be administered for a long time, it is difficult for a patient to keep taking the decoctions. Moreover, the efficacy of the pills is relatively poor.
It is mentioned in the Inner Canon of the Yellow Emperor that “the superior physician prevents illness, the mediocre physician attends to impending illness, and the inferior physician treats actual illness”, wherein the phrase “prevent illness” means taking corresponding measures to prevent the occurrence and development of diseases. The body constitution determines the health of people and determines the susceptibility to diseases. It is believed in the traditional Chinese medicine that since the human beings live in the natural world, physiological functions of the human body usually change with seasons, that is, “correspondence between man and nature”. Winter is the season when the human body “stores energies”, and appropriate nourishment can enhance the constitution, ward off diseases and strengthen the body, and prolong life, that is, conditioning in winter or nourishing in winter commonly mentioned in the traditional Chinese medicine. For the sub-healthy population with allergic constitution, to choose a solid oral paste with a higher drug concentration and good taste, and being convenient to carry is more adapted to requirements of modern people.